Rules
There are several rules you should be aware of before making or editing a page. Void Space's Rules ( For All ) Below are the rules the admins will be touchy about. Breaking them shall result in the number of points given. * 1 Point - Casual Warning * 2 Points - Severe Warning * 3 Points '''- One Day Ban * '''4 Points - Three Day Ban * 5 Points - Week Ban * 6 Points - Month Ban * 7 Points - Permanent Ban Make sure you don't get seven points! We don't want to lose you! Now, here is what you can/cannot do. * DO NOT center a role-play around religion. While we respect your religion, we don't want fights over whether we should be Christian, an atheist, Greek, or any others that go unmentioned. 2 POINTS. * DO NOT '''be disrespectful to another person because of their belief, race, or anything about them that makes them unique. Annoying someone is fine, but outright being rude without apologizing is not okay. This does include the "You're ugly. JK!" type of "annoyance" that's truly unforgivable. '''2 POINT. * DO NOT edit another player's page without permission unless you are an admin or asked to do so with evidence. If there is a grammar mistake and you are NOT an admin, just mention it in the comments and an admin or the creator will fix it. Also, for those of you who come from wikis with "illegal trivia", sorry, but we're not doing that here. 1 POINT. * DO NOT tell another person what they can or cannot do. Only the admins get to do that. Sorry. 1 POINT. * DO NOT spam in the chat. It is uncool, yo. 1 POINT. * DO NOT make someone reveal their real life information. This, this is bad. 3 POINTS. * DO NOT use a puppet account without telling at least one admin, who should tell the founder. This way, people cannot hurt another person and switch onto another account. If we discover that you do this, 4 POINTS. * DO NOT use another person's character without permission, or if it's off wiki, credit. For instance, you may not use Thora West from Slime Rancher and say that she's your own character. Credit is important to pride, and wounded pride is bad. 3 POINTS. * DO NOT go any farther into love than hugs and kisses. Speaking of which, no online dating. This is not a matchmaker website. 4 POINTS. * DO NOT ship two characters together unless you have permission from the creator(s). And don't twist this around and create a threesome. That doesn't work. 3 POINTS. * DO NOT post videos. Just link them with a warning of what's in the link. For instance, if there are spiders, a) StrangeDemonicKitten says kill them immediately, sorry to spider lovers, and b) say BEFORE the link that there are spiders in it and may freak out some viewers. 1 POINT. * DO NOT abuse powers if you became a chat moderator or an admin. 5 POINTS. * DO NOT 'ask for admin. If you think you can be a better admin than another one, you must also realize that it's about the level of trust with the Founder that's important, not on who's good at what. ' 1 POINT. * DO NOT '''post photos of yourself in real life. Private information should stay private. '''3 POINTS. * DO NOT 'put a Mary Sue in a roleplay ''without permission. This often ends the roleplay quickly or kills it. '''2 POINTS. * DO '''help people have fun. We wish to create a nice community where people can role-play with their originality together. (✓ <- see that's a point - the Kitten) Wikia Rules These are links to the Privacy Policy, Terms of Use, and Licensing. Review them again if you are sure you would like to join. -- Privacy Policy -- Terms of Use -- Licensing Since those get updated every so often, 'tis best to have the links instead of the shortened version. Now, those are all out of the way... To get started creating a page using these guides. There is one last thing. Remember, the Kitten sees all... Have a nice whatever-time-it-is! Side Notes * Mary Sues '''ARE allowed, however, you MUST ask to join and you MUST ask if their sue-powers are allowed in a roleplay to do anything other then walk around and talk a bit. Category:Example Pages